Modern Day
|zombies = }} |Zombies= |Unlock=Một World Key hoặc US: $4,99 EU: 4,49€ UK: £2.99 TR: 12,49 BRL: R$10,00 |before=<< |after= }} 'Modern Day '(tạm dịch: Thời Hiện Đại) là thế giới thứ mười một và cũng là thế giới cuối cùng trong Plants vs. Zombies 2. Như các thế giới trước đó, Modern Day cũng được phát hành theo phần, với phần một được phát hành hạn chế vào 7 tháng 1, 2016 trước khi được phát hành toàn cầu năm ngày sau đó. Phần hai được tung ra toàn bộ vào 16 tháng 2 cùng năm. Thế giới này được đặt vào thời hiện đại, cụ thể hơn là khoảng một lúc trước khi Crazy Dave ăn chiếc bánh taco (cũng chính là lý do mà người chơi bắt đầu chuyến du hành thời gian), và Tiến sĩ Zomboss đang cố gắng thao túng và làm thay đổi lịch sử. Bãi trồng ở đây cũng chính là bãi cỏ của Nhà người chơi, và nhạc nền là hòa trộn của các bản nhạc trong các màn ở game đầu tiên, nhưng được phối khí lại bằng nhạc cụ của các thế giới trước đó. Modern Day về cơ bản là một sự xào nấu lại của các thế giới trước đó, và thành phần môi trường đặc biệt của nó, những cánh cổng thời gian, đã phản ánh điều này. Những cánh cổng này có thể biến ra những zombie đặc biệt bất kì của một thế giới khác lên vị trí cố định không đổi trên bãi trồng của một màn thường. Các thành phần môi trường đặc biệt ở các thế giới khác cũng có thể hiện hữu ở một số màn trong Modern Day, ví dụ như xe goòng của Wild West hay các Ô Vàng của Lost City, khiến các màn chơi khó đến mức, nó là thế giới thứ hai sau Big Wave Beach được đánh giá là có độ khó năm Jalapeno. Âm thanh Mô tả trong game The end is the beginning! Return to moments before you left in a contemporary contest stocked with zombies of every egregious era! Cái kết cũng chính là mở đầu! Cùng quay lại thời điểm trước khi bạn du hành vào một cuộc đấu đương đại đầy ắp zombie của tất cả thời kì tuyệt vời trước đây! Các màn Các màn đặc biệt (Brain Buster) Special Delivery : Trang chi tiết: Special Delivery Special Delivery là một Brain Buster mà không có bất cứ mục tiêu hay cách chơi đặc biệt nào cả. Về cơ bản thì nó giống như một màn thường nhưng người chơi sẽ không phải chọn cây, mà chỉ được dùng các cây cho trên một băng chuyền để qua màn. Bắt đầu từ Big Wave Beach, các màn này thường sẽ cho các cây mới. Ngày 3 và 19 là các màn như vậy. Save Our Seeds : Trang chi tiết: Save Our Seeds Đây là kiểu màn đặc biệt với sự xuất hiện của một số cây có sẵn trên bãi trồng với sọc vàng đen dưới chân. Điều này có nghĩa là người chơi không được để mất chúng bằng bất cứ cách nào, nếu không thì sẽ thua ngay lập tức. Ở Modern Day, có Ngày 15 là một màn như vậy, với hai cây Primal Wall-nut cần bảo vệ. Locked and Loaded : Trang chi tiết: Locked and Loaded Trong các màn này, người chơi sẽ được chọn cho sẵn một bộ cây trồng để qua màn. Trong số đó có thể có cây chưa được mở khóa, nhưng người chơi vẫn có thể dùng được chúng trong khuôn khổ màn đó. Từ Dark Ages trở đi, các màn này thường được thiết kế để người chơi dùng thử cây chuẩn bị được mở khóa ở các màn sau, hoặc cây cao cấp được phát hành cùng với thế giới đó. Ngày 9, 14 và 31 là các màn như vậy. Beghouled : Trang chi tiết: Beghouled (PvZ2) Đây là Brain Buster đặc hữu của Modern Day, và có cách chơi tương tự như mini-game cùng tên của game đầu tiên. Người chơi phải di chuyển một cây lên, xuống, trái hoặc phải để tạo thành một cột hoặc một hàng gồm ba đến năm cây giống nhau. Mỗi một cột hoặc hàng như vậy sẽ cho người chơi một mặt trời, và thêm một mặt trời nữa với mỗi dây chuyền ăn theo sau đó. Mặt trời sẽ được dùng để nâng cấp các cây có trên bãi trồng. Nếu người chơi tạo ra được một bộ bốn cây trở lên, cây được di chuyển sẽ được kích hoạt hiệu ứng từ Plant Food. Màn chơi sẽ kết thúc ngay khi người chơi tạo được một số bộ nhất định. Ngày 8, 13, 22 và 27 là các màn như vậy. Thư viện ảnh Chơi qua :Xem Modern Day/Chơi qua. Thông tin cơ sở thumb|PopCap trả lời câu hỏi của người dùng Facebook * Nhiều khả năng Modern Day chính là thế giới cuối cùng. Tuy nhiên, PopCap có nói ẩn ý trên Facebook là nó chưa hẳn đã là cái kết của Plants vs. Zombies 2, rằng Tiến sĩ Zomboss vẫn còn quân dự bị mà lão có thể gọi ra ở bất kì thời kì nào. ** Mặc dù vậy, đó cũng có thể ám chỉ đến phần hai của Modern Day. ** Không có bóng của một thế giới nào khác ngay sau Modern Day, mà thay vào đó, có một đường rãnh sáng giống như cổng thời gian ở ngay tại vị trí đó. Rãnh này có thể được ấn lên, nhưng sẽ chẳng có gì đặc biệt xảy ra cả. * Các cây đặc hữu như Thyme Warp hay Gold Leaf đều không thể sử dụng được ở đây, mặc dù các thành phần môi trường đặc biệt của các thế giới khác vẫn hiện diện ở Modern Day ** Tuy nhiên ở Ngày 9, người chơi lại được cho sẵn Thyme Warp. * Nhạc nền chung của các màn ở Modern Day là bản phối lại của bản nhạc Grasswalk ở game đầu tiên, với nhạc cụ của các thế giới trước đó. Nhạc nền khi đợt tấn công lớn thứ ba xuất hiện thì là phối lại của bản Graze the Roof, còn nhạc nền khi đợt tấn công lớn cuối cùng xuất hiện là bản phối lại nhạc không lời của bài hát Zombies on Your Lawn. ** Bản Ultimate Battle của Modern Day được chơi bằng nhạc cụ chính của Ancient Egypt, Big Wave Beach và Jurassic Marsh, pha một chút chấm phá của Far Future, Frostbite Caves và Lost City. ** Bản Brainiac Maniac của Modern Day được chơi bằng nhạc cụ chính của Ancient Egypt, Far Future, Big Wave Beach, Frostbite Caves, và Lost City. ** Bản phối lại của Graze the Roof chỉ được chơi bằng nhạc cụ chính của Big Wave Beach. * Tương tự như Jurassic Marsh, đoạn nhạc khi mở màn ở Modern Day rất giống đoạn nhạc ở menu chính của game đầu tiên. * Nó là thế giới đầu tiên mà không có màn nào có một cờ. * Modern Day là thế giới thứ hai sau Lost City mà không có một màn thiết lập hàng phòng thủ (Last Stand) nào. * Modern Day là thế giới lớn nhất trong Plants vs. Zombies 2, với tổng cộng 34 màn. * Nó là thế giới duy nhất có ba màn đấu trùm. ** Nó cũng là thế giới duy nhất không có Zombot riêng. * Nó là thế giới thứ ba trong Plants vs. Zombies 2 mà có nhiều hơn hai biến thể của Imp (Imp và Super-Fan Imp). Hai thế giới còn lại là Dark Ages và Lost City. * Nó là thế giới thứ hai sau Kung-Fu World có nhiều hơn một màn đấu trùm. * Tất cả các màn băng chuyền ở Modern Day (trừ Ngày 19 và màn đấu trùm) đều có chứa Intensive Carrot. * Nó là thế giới đầu tiên kể từ Dark Ages mà không có cây đặc hữu. * Trong bức ảnh tổng quan của Modern Day từ bản 4.5.1 trở đi, một Relic Hunter Zombie có thể thấy là đang chui ra từ một cánh cổng, nhưng thực tế trong game, chúng chỉ có thể đu dây vào bãi trồng. ** Thêm nữa, cổng thời gian của Lost City không xuất hiện ở bất cứ màn thường nào cả. ** Đó là chưa kể tại sao cánh cổng Wild West và Lost City không xuất hiện ở bất cứ màn chơi nào. ** Cũng chưa biết tại sao những zombies ví dụ như Parasol Zombie hay Zombie Bull không thể ra qua portal mặc dù có thể qua được. Có thể làm như vậy sẽ làm màn chơi khó hơn. ** Tuy nhiên, tất cả các zombie trừ Zomboss của các thế giới đều có thể qua portal bằng cách hack. * Nó là thế giới thứ hai sau Big Wave Beach có độ khó 5 Jalapeno. Cây yêu thích Modern Day của bạn là gì? Moonflower Nightshade Shadow-shroom Dusk Lobber Grimrose ru:Современный День Thể_loại:Modern Day Thể_loại:Không gian Plants vs. Zombies 2